drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Azhdaha
thumb|Ein persischer Drache auf einem indischen Mughal-TeppichAždahā (pers.: اژدها‎, auch Azhdaha, oder Ezhdeha, armenisch: Աժդահակ, '' Aždahak''/''Azhdahak'') bzw. Aždar (pers.: اژدر, auch Azhdar) sind drachenartige Fabelwesen der persischen Mythologie. Allgemein thumb|ein von al-Qazwīnī beschriebener DracheDie Encyclopædia Iranica beschreibt Aždahā als schlangenartige, meist sehr große Monster, die im Himmel, an Land und im Meer leben. Sie werden manchmal mit Naturphänomenen wie Regen oder Sonnenfinsternissen assoziiert. Geschichte Altiranische Drachen Zur Zeit des Proto-Indoiranischen waren Drachen vermutlich Bewacher von göttlichem Wasser. Solange sie das Wasser für sich behalten, lösen sie Dürren aus. Erst wenn der Drache von einem Gott oder Helden besiegt wird, wie z.B. Vritra durch Indra, gibt er das Wasser frei. Dieses Motiv nennt man Chaoskampf. In der zoroastrischen Literatur Persiens hingegen gibt es außer Gandarəβa, der im Vourukaṧa-Meer lebt, kaum Drachen mit Bezug zum Wasser. Stattdessen wurden Dürren meist durch Dämonen ausgelöst, die eine ähnliche Rolle wie die Drachen der indoiranischen Mythen einnahmen. Zoroastrische Drachen hingegen waren riesige Monster, die Menschen und Pferde fressen. Als Monster waren sie immer böse und dadurch Feinde der zoroastrischen Religion. In den Mythen Manichäismus hingegen, vermutlich beeinflusst durch mesopotamische Drachen wie Tiamat, waren Drachen meist Meeresbewohner. Während der Drachentöter in indischen Mythen immer ein Gott ist, waren die Drachentöter der zoroastrischen Mythen meist übermenschliche Helden. Dies und weitere Details deuten darauf hin, dass die Drachentöter-Mythen der indischen und iranischen Mythen bereits früh voneinander divergierten. Mitteliranische Drachen In der mitteliranischen Zeit war es üblich, Drachenbanner (ähnlich der späteren römlischen Dracostandarte) zu tragen, um Feinde einzuschüchtern. Dies wird z.B. im Šāh-nāma as aždahā-peykar oder in Lucians De historia conscribenda erwähnt. Persische Literatur thumb|Esfandiyar tötet einen Drachen, Abbildung aus einer Ausgabe des Schāhnāme, 1800 In der persischen Literatur kommen Drachen vor allem im Sad dar-e naṯr und im '' Schāhnāme'' vor. Je nach Quelle werden Azhdaha beschrieben als Wölfe, Tiger, Sphingen oder einfach böse Kreaturen. Sie speien Feuer und können viele Menschen und Pferde gleichzeitig fressen. In machen Texten gibt es auch Mehrköpfige Drachen. thumb|Bahrām Gōr tötet einen Drachen, 1341 In der persischen Literatur gibt es viele Drachentöter, z.B. Garschasp, Rostam, Esfandiyar, Borzū, Āḏar Barzīn, Šahrīār, Goštāsp, Bahman, Alexander der Große, Ardašīr, Bahrām Gōr, and Bahrām Čōbīn. al-Qazwinis Drachen Der Geograf Zakariyā' al-Qazwīnī (1203 - 1283) beschreibt in seinem Werk Adscha'ib al-machlūqāt wa-gharā'ib al-mawdschūdāt (عجائب المخلوقات وغرائب الموجودات, Wunder der Lebewesen und seltsame Dinge) Drachen im Detail: Dieses Wesen soll im syrischen Meer leben und sich von anderen Meerestieren ernähren, weshalb diese es fürchten. An Land frisst er alle möglichen Tiere. Jungdrachen sollen sich aber auf Kriechtiere wie Echsen und Schlangen beschränkenZakariya al-Qazwini (1203), Zakarīyā b. Muḥammad al-Qazwīnī's Kosmographie: nach der Wüstenfeldschen Textausgabe, mit Benutzung und Beifügung der reichhaltigen Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen des Herrn Prof. Dr. Fleischer in Leipzig, aus dem Arabischen zum ersten Male vollständig übersetzt von Dr. Hermann Ethé, Fue's Verlag (1868). Hat ein Drache zu viel gefressen, um es zu verdauen, hebt er seinen Körper aus dem Wasser "wie einen Regenbogen", um durch die Sonnenhitze leichter verdauen zu könnenZakariya al-Qazwini (1203), Zakarīyā b. Muḥammad al-Qazwīnī's Kosmographie: nach der Wüstenfeldschen Textausgabe, mit Benutzung und Beifügung der reichhaltigen Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen des Herrn Prof. Dr. Fleischer in Leipzig, aus dem Arabischen zum ersten Male vollständig übersetzt von Dr. Hermann Ethé, Fue's Verlag (1868). Laut al-Qazwini halten manche den Drachen für einen "schwarzen Wind", der wie ein Wirbelwind vom Grund des Meeres aufsteigt, während andere ihn als echtes Tier ansehen. Er soll auch einer schwarzen Schlange gleichen, die mit ihrem Schwanz Bäume und Gebäude zerstört. Auch ein Flammenatem wird dem Drachen zugeschriebenZakariya al-Qazwini (1203), Zakarīyā b. Muḥammad al-Qazwīnī's Kosmographie: nach der Wüstenfeldschen Textausgabe, mit Benutzung und Beifügung der reichhaltigen Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen des Herrn Prof. Dr. Fleischer in Leipzig, aus dem Arabischen zum ersten Male vollständig übersetzt von Dr. Hermann Ethé, Fue's Verlag (1868). Wird das Wehklagen der Landtiere über den Drachen zu groß, schleudern die Engel ihn auf Gottes Geheis ins Meer. Im Meer frisst er dann die Meerestiere, bis diese zu sehr klagen. Dann werfen die Wolken ihn zu Gog und Magog, welche ihn dann töten und verzehrenZakariya al-Qazwini (1203), Zakarīyā b. Muḥammad al-Qazwīnī's Kosmographie: nach der Wüstenfeldschen Textausgabe, mit Benutzung und Beifügung der reichhaltigen Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen des Herrn Prof. Dr. Fleischer in Leipzig, aus dem Arabischen zum ersten Male vollständig übersetzt von Dr. Hermann Ethé, Fue's Verlag (1868). Iranische Folklore In der iranischen Folklore ist der Drache eine riesige Schlange, die häufig Feuer speien kann und in oder am Wasser oder in einer Höhle lebt. Drachen können sich unsichtbar machen und sprechen. Oft bewachen sie Schätze oder magische Bäume oder Objekte. Wie in europäischen Mythen bewachen sie auch oft Quellen und schneiden die Menschen vom Wasser ab, weshalb diese ihnen regelmäßig eine Jungfrau opfern, bis ein Held den Drachen tötet. In manchen Sagen gibt es jedoch auch gutmütige Drachen. In einem Märchen hilft z.B. ein Drache, der von einem Menschen gerettet wird, diesem, eine Frau zu heiraten. In anderen verschlingt der Drache für den Helden gefährliche Tiere oder hilft ihm, magische Gegenstände zu finden. Bestimmte Aždahā Aži Dahāka Hauptartikel: Azhi Dahaka Der wohl bekannteste persische Drache ist Aži Dahāka, der mit drei Köpfen beschrieben wird. In allen Mythen ist er intelligent und herrscht über die Welt oder strebt die Weltherrschaft zumindest an. Letztendlich wird er vom Helden Fereydūn in einer Höhle festgekettet, wo er bis zum Ende der Welt verbleiben muss. Aži Sruuara Aži Sruuara, "der gehörnte Drache", auch Aži Zairita, "der gelbe Drache", genannt, wurde vom Helden Garschasp getötet. Er wird in der Avesta als giftig und gelb beschrieben, und in der Lage, Menschen und Pferd zu verschlingen. Das Dēnkard schreibt Aži Sruuara außerdem die Fähigkeit der Hexerei zu. Im Dādestān ī dēnīg wird beschrieben, dass Aži Srūwar einer der sieben schlimmsten Sünder (zu denen auch Dahāg und seine Mutter Wadag zählten) war und Ahriman nahestand. Er verschlang nicht nur Menschen und Pferde, sondern war auch noch ein Wegelagerer. Aži Raoiδita Aži Raoiδita, "der rote Drache", war nach Aži Dahāka einer der wichtigsten avestischen Drachen. Es wurde von Aŋra Mainiiu zusammen mit dem "Daeva-erschaffenen Winter" erschaffen, als Gegensatz zu Ahura Mazdās Kreation "Airiiana Vaējah", dem Heimatland der ersten Iraner. Dies macht ihn zu der meistgehassten Kreatur der alten Iraner. Dennoch wird er nur an dieser Stelle in der Avesta erwähnt. Aži Višāpa Das Nirangistan erwähnt den Drachen Aži Višāpa. Hier wird gesagt, dass Trankopfer zwischen Sonnenuntergang und Sonnenaufgang nicht sinnvoller sind, als das Opfer direkt in das Maul von Aži Višāpa zu schütten. Aži Višāpa könnte "Giftschlange" bedeuten, da es vī/ĭša-'' enthält, was "Gift" bedeutet. Eine andere Interpretation stellt die Etymologie des Wortes in die Nähe des armenischen Vischap. Fereydūn thumb|Fereydūn in Gestalt eines Drachen prüft den Mut seiner Söhne.Fereydūn war ein menschlicher Held, der einst Aži Dahāka besiegt hatte. In einer Geschichte im ''Schāhnāme nimmt er jedoch selbst die Gestalt eines Drachen an, um den Mut seiner Söhne zu prüfen. Gandarəβa Gandarəβa (auch Gandarw oder Gandarb) ist ein Seemonster aus der zoroastrischen Literatur. Gandarəβa kam aus dem Meer, um die Schöpfung von Ašša zu vernichten. Jedoch wurde es von Garschasp getötet. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob es ein Drache ist. Mit den anderen Drachen hat es seinen gigantischen Apettit gemeinsam. So soll es in der Lage gewesen sein, zwölf Provinzen gleichzeitig zu verschlingen. Etymologisch ist sein Name mit dem indischen Geistwesen Gandharva verwandt, welches jedoch positiver Natur war. Gōčihr und Mūšparīg Hauptartikel: Gōčihr Gōčihr und Mūšparīg sind Drachen aus der zoroastrischen Astrologie. Sie erinnern an Geflügelte Schlangen und sind die bösen Feinde von Sonne, Mond und Sternen. Sie wurden an die Sonne gebunden, um keinen Schaden anzurichten. Zum Ende der Zeiten wird Gōčihr auf die Erde fallen, welche erschrecken wird wie ein Schaf vor einem Wolf. Sein Feuer wird das Metall von Šahrewar schmelzen und einen Fluss aus Metall erzeugen, der die Menschen reinigt. Am Ende, wenn Ahura Mazda selbst zur Erde kommt um Āz und Ahriman in die Dunkelheit zu verbannen, wird Gōčihr in dem Metall verbrennen. Dadurch verbrennt die Verseuchung der Hölle und die Hölle wird rein. In der Manichäischen Kosmologie werden die beiden nur als "Zwei Drachen" (pers. dō azdahāg) bezeichnet. Sie wurden in den Himmel gehängt, und zwei Engel müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie sich ewig drehen. Etymologie Das persische Wort Aždahā ist vermutlich abgeleitet von Azhi Dahaka, einem bestimmten Drachen der zoroastrischen Mythologie. Aži (pers. اژی, auch Azhi) ist das avestische Wort für DracheErnest Ingersoll, et al. (2013), The Illustrated Book of Dragons and Dragon Lore, Chiang Mai: Cognoscenti Books, ASIN B00D959PJ0. Es ist der Namensbestandteil mehrerer Drachen der zoroastrischen Mythologie. Nahe verwandt ist das Sanskrit-Wort ahi (अहि), welches Schlange bedeutet. Quellen *P. O. Skjærvø, Dj. Khaleghi-Motlagh, J. R. Russell, Aždahā in Encyclopædia Iranica, Band 3, Fasc. 2, S. 191-205 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Persische Mythologie